


Vienna

by great_turkey_calamity



Series: Hey Look Trans Rep [5]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, the boys are getting it on in Austria, trans Alex but you don’t know until the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_turkey_calamity/pseuds/great_turkey_calamity
Summary: The boys go to Austria to attend a human rights conference, and enjoy some alone time.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Hey Look Trans Rep [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747501
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Thought the last work in this series was underwhelming? Me too lol, here’s some sappy porn as compensation.

Alexander’s head is spinning, but in the best possible way.

In the span of about five minutes, he’s been pinned up against the door and walls of their hotel room alike, and eventually, thrown onto the bed and pinned down. This is definitely giving him deja vu, but he doesn’t indulge the feeling further, laughing breathlessly as marks are bitten and sucked into his neck, going from fumbling with Henry’s tie to yanking off his belt and hastily unbuttoning his trousers.

Who was to know that a global conference on human rights would lead to _this_.

“Austria,” He notes, practically ripping off Henry’s suit jacket as lips are hungrily making their way along his jawline. “That’s new.” He sighs, finding himself laughing again. Paris, Berlin— Europe must just _do_ something for the both of them.   
  


“A change in scenery,” Henry responds, sounding rather breathless himself as he undoes the buttons to Alex’s shirt; his tie and other tedious formal clothing articles were abandoned long ago, and are now left in a crumpled heap in the doorway. “Can be most exciting. Don’t you agree?” He asks, tearing away from his skin for a moment to peer down at him.

“I do.” He answers, placing a reassuring hand on the back of his neck. “Believe me,” He continues, his smile incapable of showing just how content and infatuated he is right now. “I really, _really_ do.”

With that, their lips connect again, moving in tandem as hands roam free, no regard for anyone or anything except for themselves.

Selfish creatures, humans are, especially those whose love is unshakable.

Henry’s mouth is trailing along every inch of skin; he’s clearly here with the purpose to take it as slow as possible. That’s always how he’s been— taking his time even in the most urgent and immediate of situations. Doing things as he sees fit, now matter how long it takes to do so. 

Alexander appreciates his lack of haste, that’s for certain. Loves the way that his touch always seems to linger. Adores the fact that there’s hardly ever any commotion or sense of urgency. The fact that he’s willing to be here and disassemble him, whether it takes twenty minutes or an interval that is so long that it’s nearly impossible to count each and every minute— absolutely amazes him. 

Henry unbuttons and unzips Alex’s trousers, and it leaves him with goosebumps, on edge with anticipation.

He can’t help but think of himself as a mess right now, his dress shirt half undone with the sleeves shoved up past his elbows, his lips kiss-swollen, and his hair a frizzy mess. It makes him laugh, and earn a strange look from Henry, who looks like a god amongst men, with his golden hair and his lovely blue eyes and those eyebrows that arch just a little _too_ delicately to be real.   
  
  


“What’s got you so tickled, hmm?” Henry asks, pressing a kiss to the top of his thigh, removing his underwear upon receiving a nod of approval.

“Oh, nothing.” Alex replies, ruffling his hair. A little less perfect, but not by much. “It’s just that— if someone told me when I was eighteen that this would be my future, I would have laughed in their face.” He admits, keeping eye contact as his mouth drifts further down. “But now, I often pinch myself, and ask myself if I’m dreaming.”

At this notion, Henry just smiles and shakes his head, grabbing Alexander’s hand, an action of comfort. “Well, I can assure you that this is no dream, my love.”

Alex lets out a short huff of air. “Yeah?”

“Mhm.” 

The inside of his thigh is bitten, and he has to stop himself from gasping.

“Prove it to me, then.” He whispers, knowing that if he were to raise his voice, it would surely betray him.

Henry goes from angelic to fiendish in less than a second, ducking back down again. His bites are more harsh, more teasing.

Alex is impatient, and makes sure that he knows it.

“Can you just—“ He starts, before the words are stolen from his mouth and the oxygen from his lungs.

What Henry’s mouth is capable of is truly indescribable. He brings all of Alex’s senses to life, makes him feel as if he’s drowning. He always starts out small, makes him _wait_ for it, gets him just desperate enough to get loud and beg for it, not that Alexander can possibly imagine why he would want to.

He starts a slow build in pressure and speed, and Alex’s legs twitch as he resists the urge to clamp them shut around his head. He takes the hint, holding them open in a gentle, yet firm hold. 

“Henry,” He says softly, and God, it’s almost like praying. “Fuck, _sweetheart_.” He groans, hands shaking as they grip into his hair, giving a quick tug.

Henry moans around his dick, feels his body jolt and hears him whimper, even though he’s trying to muffle it. He does it again, and the noise that he draws out of him is a bit louder. He moves faster, attacking him by way of his absolutely vicious tongue.

Alex can’t help it when moans and sobs are ripped from him, pushing his head down. “My God,” He rasps, heartbeat in his ears by now. Henry does something too marvelous to clearly comprehend, and he arches off the bed, desperately trying to close a gap that does not exist. “Oh my God, you _bastard!_ ” He cries out, and is promptly infuriated when his monster of a boyfriend has the audacity to laugh and pull away. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
  


“Can I add my fingers?” Henry asks, licking his lips in a way that makes Alex feel a bit unhinged.

“Fuck, baby, you don’t have to ask—“

“Yes I do. I know that they don’t teach sexual education in Texas,” Henry comments snidely, rubbing his legs and pulling him a bit closer to the edge of the bed, delighting in the sound of shock he makes. “But it might do you some good to know that consent is key.”

“Ugh, just _shut up_ and keep going!” He groans, frustrated and in great need to chase that feeling that was blooming in his stomach.

“So impatient. I think it’s time someone taught you some manners.” Henry replies, with nothing more than a smile that plays at innocence, but doesn’t quite make it to his eyes.

And just like that, much to Alex’s chagrin, they're back at square one all over again, an absolutely sluggish pace is set, his tongue swirling in slow circles whilst his fingers drag in and out at a speed that is positively agonizing. 

There’s no build, and Alexander dares to stand his ground. However, desperation can only escalate for so long, and although his dismay is quite evident, he resorts to begging.   
  


And beg he does, babbling like an absolute fool, rambling like he doesn’t have near enough time to say everything that he needs to. It’s absolutely humiliating, and his face is burning, but he’s never needed something as urgently as he does right now.

Henry pulls away to shush him, coo at him in the way that he pretends to loathe but secretly yearns for. He gives Alex his hand when he reaches for it, lets him hold and squeeze it as hard as he likes. They always find themselves doing this, reaching a certain point where he manages to talk him out of being _Alexander Claremont-Diaz_ and into being just _Alex_ , even if only for half an hour.

He deserves to be himself when it’s just them and no one else. 

When Henry resumes as normal, Alex is an absolute mess, moaning and grinding carelessly. Everything feels perfect— so perfect that it _hurts_. He’s gone from drowning to his whole body being set ablaze; he can’t take such intense pleasure, he can barely breathe. It’s all too much, he’s sobbing and he’s shaking and— 

When he climaxes, he feels like he’s swallowed the sun.

That’s the only way he’s able to ration it, gripping onto Henry’s hand like a vice as he shudders and comes down from it all. His eyes are ringing, and his vision is spotty. He wonders briefly if that was just a taste of death, but quickly shakes the thought from his mind. He shuts his eyes, and takes deep breaths, trying to recover from all of _that_. 

When he comes back around, Henry is by his side, looking just as ravished as him, despite not being touched at all. Completely disheveled and utterly debauched. Alex immediately pulls him in for a kiss, languid and tender, sighing against his mouth in exhaustion.

When they pull away, an additional peck makes its way onto the left corner of his mouth, and he smooths his lover’s hair back into place, finding it to be far too messy for his liking.   
  


“Give me a few more minutes, and I’ll return the favor.” He promises, knowing that he’s been waiting for quite some time and must be at least a bit impatient.  
  


Henry shakes his head. “It’s alright, love. There’s no need.” He replies, fingers tracing the dark scars along his chest.

Alex takes a moment to process the response, as well as Henry’s exhaustion, and it clicks.

“Did you—“

“I did.”

He can’t help but laugh.

“Wales, you amaze me.” He mumbles lovingly, cradling his face. He kisses him once, twice, three times, choosing a different spot with each one, his soul aching upon hearing the absolutely angelic laughter that spills from Henry; it’s precious and pure and sounding faintly of music. 

“And _you_ amaze _me_.” Is the response, and he feels his too-thick curls being pushed back. Henry’s fingers get tangled in them, but that’s alright. 

It’s silent for a beat or two, the two of them enjoying the silence, until Alexander produces a question.

“How much longer are we here for?”

“Six days, I believe. One more for the conference, the rest for sightseeing.”

“Or other things.”

“Or other things, yes.”

Alex interlaces their fingers once more, squeezing his hand much softer than he’d been just a few moments ago.   
  


“I intend to make the very most of it.”

Henry lifts his hand to his lips, kissing the back of it, and Alexander melts.

“Of course, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @bi-disaster-fsotus.


End file.
